


Layover

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/No Monsters AU. Dean and Cas, New Year's Eve, and the dreaded holiday flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lisa for the awesome betaing, awesome prompt, and awesome banner. Written for a prompt at The No Name for their fifth birthday (but obviously with a DeanCas twist.) Prompt at the end so no spoilers.

Dean stared at the flight board with his flight highlighted. Cancelled. Fuck. _This_ was why he didn’t fly. He knew flying on New Year’s Eve was never a practical choice, but his deadline had been five o’clock that afternoon, so he hadn’t had much flexibility there. Of _course_ Bobby would need him flying out over the holiday week.

He flopped back down on the nearest bench with a sigh. The line to the agent for rerouting wound nearly out to the concourse, and he _didn’t_ want to wait in that line. _I’ll just wait a little… I’m not gettin’ home tonight anyway._

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

**Sammy:** _Hey man, just checked your flight on flight tracker. Any idea where you’re spending the night?_

Dean sighed as he texted back. **Dean:** _Not yet. Waiting for the line to die down. I’ll get back to you when I know._

He tapped his phone’s screen, opening a new text. **Dean:** _Hey Benny… I know you’re waiting on me but it looks like I’m grounded in Denver. Go on to G’s party without me. Have a good New Year’s._

It was just a few minutes wait before his phone buzzed again. A picture of his would-be date flashed onto the screen, puckering up. **Benny:** _These lips will kiss some other lucky sod to ring in the New Year then. See you when you’re home._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, dropping his head back and closing his eyes tightly. Stuck in Denver’s airport on New Year’s Eve, his date stranded alone at the other end of his trip. “Fuckin’ great,” he muttered to himself as he massaged his temples.

He levered himself to his feet. The line to the ticket counter was still around the corner. “Fuck it,” Dean groused as he headed to the center of the concourse. There was an Applebees there; it was going to be slammed, but at least he could get a beer to tide him over. The line was as astronomical as he’d expected, but he worked his way to the bar and flagged the bartender down. “Whatever you have on tap that’s dark,” he said as he pressed a twenty into her palm. “Keep the change.”

He was rewarded a moment later with some dark brew or another and he took a sip of the foaming mug without hesitation. Dean only had a moment to savor it before he was jostled by someone on his left. All he saw was a blur of tan and a shock of dark hair. A gruff voice spoke. “A whiskey, please. Neat.” He passed some money across the bar, and then glanced over at Dean, realizing that the black laptop bag over his shoulder was brushing Dean’s duffel. “My apologies,” he said, squirming so he could pull his bag in front of him to pin it against the bar.

“Naw, it’s cool man,” Dean said with a shrug. “Your flight cancelled too, huh?”

The man loosened his tie, the red fabric hanging loosely over his rumpled shirt. “Yes. I was attempting to get back to Sioux Falls for the holiday, but apparently that is not to be.” His blue eyes were tired, a feeling Dean could readily identify with. His voice, though, was a low rumble that made Dean squirm a little. 

At the mention of his destination, Dean’s ears perked up. “Sioux Falls? Me too. We musta been on the same flight.” He held out his free hand. “Dean Winchester.” He took advantage of their position to look the guy over. Rumpled shirt, trenchcoat, stubble. Whiskey voice and ice blue eyes. Yeah, totally Dean’s type. He leaned a little more on the counter and smiled winningly. Maybe there was still some flirting to be had tonight, at least.

Trenchcoat-guy took his hand and gave it a shake. “Castiel Novak. What are you doing in Denver on New Year’s Eve, if I may ask?” He sipped his whiskey, and Dean leaned against the bar to meet his gaze. 

“I was working for my uncle, and he needed me at our San Fran office to do some closings that couldn’t be done remotely.” He pulled a face. “I love him but sometimes I wish he would let me hire him an executive assistant so I didn’t have these deadlines like ‘five o’clock on New Year’s Eve.’”

Castiel winced. “Ouch. I was in Salt Lake City visiting my sister for Christmas; I was invited to a New Year’s Eve party tonight, which is why I was flying out today, but I think somehow I will not be making it.” 

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, I won’t be making mine either. Kinda sucks, but at least my date had a little time to find someone else to go with.” He took a swig of his beer, a little wistful. He and Benny weren’t official by any stretch, but _damn_ he’d been looking forward to getting laid for the new year. And Benny? Awesome in the sack. 

Castiel took a sip of his whiskey before replying, nodding slowly. “Yes, my date had time as well. Not that I think he really minds.” He shrugged. “Bal has always been… flexible… that way.”

He? Dean’s ears perked, but he just let an easy smile on his lips. “Yeah? Benny’s easy that way, too. Always has a guy on his arm.” He chuckled, though he braced just a little. Maybe he misheard, maybe Castiel hadn’t implied his date was a guy? But no, he was nodding along and Dean relaxed. 

“I see we have similar taste in men,” Cas agreed, nodding. He glanced over at the line at their gate, wincing. “I am glad I got in line right away,” he said with a frown. “It appears they still have at least half the flight to go through; I’d be surprised if they don’t run out of hotel vouchers.”

“Really?” Dean looked over at the line again. He flew so seldom, that hadn’t even occurred to him. “Well, shit. I didn’t even think about getting in line yet.” He shook his head. “I guess I better head over and get in line, huh?” He knocked back the last of his beer. “It was nice to meet you, Castiel.”

Castiel smiled, and damn, wasn’t that a heart melting smile? And knocked back the last of his whiskey. “I will come and stand in line with you, if you like? I certainly have nothing more pressing to do than play _Candy Crush_ on my phone.” He chuckled, and Dean found himself nodding.

“Uh, yeah. That’d be nice.” He grinned back, that chuckle loosening him up in places he hadn’t realized were tight. He scooped the strap of his duffel back over his shoulder, then turned toward the ridiculous queue to the Delta rep. “So, what do you do for a living?”

It took a moment for Castiel to follow, catching his ridiculous trenchcoat on a barstool as he passed, but soon he was at Dean’s elbow. “Well,” he said, shrugging a little to readjust his bag, “I am a writer. Mostly children’s books; my brother Gabriel illustrates for me.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Dean said, leaning in a little toward Castiel as someone passed by on his other side. Mm… The man smelled fantastic, for someone who’d been trapped in an airport for who knows how long. Dean didn’t know what his cologne was but damn it was nice.

He realized he might have been leaning in a little too long when he saw Castiel blush a little, and he pulled back. “Hey, actually… Castiel Novak!” He grinned with the sudden realization. “Did you do the one with the duckling and the like, rainbow paint thing?” Dean was thrilled to see Castiel nod. “Damn, my niece _loves_ that story. Like, way more than a kid should love a book. Nice to put a face to a name.”

Castiel laughed. “Good! I am glad to know she enjoys my work! I know Gabriel had a lot of fun illustrating it. And you must read it a lot,” he added slyly, “to recognize my name.”

Dean flushed, inching forward in the line. “Well the sprog is my only niece,” he said with a shrug. “And I’m the favorite uncle.”

“Well that is admirable, Dean. If I might ask, what else do you do in your free time?”

“Tinker, mostly. I’ve got a sixty seven Impala that I maintain myself. I like dancing, too. We were supposed to go to a party tonight at a friend’s house who says he missed his calling as a DJ.” He chuckled. “His house is pretty well set up, he’s got a dance floor and everything; it’s way better than a club. But I guess that’s out.”

Castiel nodded. “Balthazar wanted to go to a club tonight, a friend of his who owns one is hosting a big party. I was going to go but clearly that isn’t happening either.”

Dean looked him over, up and down, and grinned. “Well, Cas, gotta say, hard to picture you in club wear.”

“Cas?” The other man questioned with a raised eyebrow that had Dean chuckling. 

“Yeah, Cas. Sorry. I’m a nickname kinda guy. Does it bother you?”

“No, it’s fine. And as for club wear… Well.” He chuckled. “Bal says that my black jeans are most becoming. I try to travel professionally, that’s all.”

“I understand,” Dean agreed. He himself had stashed his tie as soon as he got in the taxi away from the office. “Gotta say, you don’t strike me as a kid’s writer, either… I’da guessed maybe tax accountant.”

Cas chuckled. “I get that a lot,” he agreed. “But I always feel more like a professional in slacks and a tie, regardless of my job.” He shrugged as they stepped forward again; he looked toward the counter and smiled. “Looks like there are only a few more people. Perhaps we will be in the same hotel? It has been very nice to have someone to talk to today.”

Dean nodded. “Same. I hate airports… Flying at all, really. If it hadn’t been such an immediate deadline, I’d have taken the train.” He shrugged. “It’d be nice to have somebody to watch a movie with or something tonight.”

“Absolutely.” The author grinned and shifted his bag, then nodded to the counter. “Looks like you’re up.”

Dean nodded, and stepped up, dropping his bag to the floor. “Hi,” he said to the harried woman behind the counter. He smiled his most winning smile and leaned on the counter as he passed his ticket across. “Dean Winchester. How soon can you get me to Sioux Falls?”

The woman took his ticket and typed in his information quickly. “Well, Mister Winchester, I can get you on a flight to Kansas in the morning, leaving at ten with a half hour layover, and landing in Sioux Falls about five thirty tomorrow.”

“Sounds great,” Dean agreed, and waited while she typed into the computer to generate his new ticket. She seemed relieved that he had been such an easy customer to please, but grew immediately tense when he spoke again. “So… How about overnight accommodations, meal voucher, that kind of thing?”

“I’m very sorry sir,” she said earnestly. “But with the holiday and the weather, I’m afraid I’m out of hotel space. I do have a meal voucher good for anywhere in the airport.” 

Dean glanced around to where the restaurants all seemed crowded and bustling. Great. He sighed, but nodded. “Not your fault, sweetheart,” he said. “I’ll take the voucher.” He took it and his new ticket, nodded a goodbye, and headed over to Cas. 

“Well, you were right. Shoulda got in line sooner. No more room at the inn.” He chuckled. “But hey, I’ve got free dinner somewhere, if you wanna grab a bite before you head out to find yourself a bed.”

Castiel winced. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said. “But dinner would be wonderful. Shall we wander and see who has the shortest wait time?”

“That sounds great,” Dean agreed as he hoisted his duffel again. “Just lemme let my brother know my new ticket time.” He pulled his phone out, sending the text as they started to move, wandering up and down the terminal, eventually ending up at some generic burger joint. They were seated at a booth in the back, knees bumping under the close quarters..

“So,” Dean said as the waitress slid his menu and a glass of water in front of him. “This Balthazar guy… Boyfriend?”

Cas shook his head. “No, simply someone with whom I enjoy spending time. We both know that it would be… unwise to pursue a relationship. We are not suited to be long term partners, but it is nice to know there is someone with whom I can be myself.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah man, I get that. Benny’s like that, too. We’re good friends but I’m just too much of a workaholic for us to ever be together.” He chuckled. “Man, we’re a couple’a downers tonight, huh?”

Cas lifted his water in a toast. “To a better new year, with romance aplenty.”

“Hear hear!” Dean agreed, matching Cas’ toast with his own. He smiled, and this time his smile was a little flirty. “So no boyfriend, job with kids… Man, I’m shocked somebody hasn’t picked you up already!”

 

Cas chuckled, shrugging as he began to flip through the menu. “Well, Dean, I suppose I’ve just been waiting for the right one. Mm… A barbeque bacon burger. That sounds delicious.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to decide on their food, two towering burgers that ended up being better than any burger in an airport had any right to be. Castiel turned out to be a wonderful dinner companion. His conversation was witty, sharp, and just on this side of dry. They talked about their lives, their jobs, their friends. Nothing too personal, but Dean felt himself relaxing.

Finally he glanced at his phone. “Oh, dude,” he said. “You better get going. It’s like, eleven. If you’re gonna get a room for the night and actually have it worth sleeping in, you might as well go now.”

Cas hesitated. He was flushed from the beers and from laughing, and clearly didn’t want to go. He reached out and touched Dean’s hand. “I have had a very nice time tonight, Dean,” he said a tad tentatively. “Would… That is, there’s no reason for you to stay at the airport when I have a perfectly good hotel room.” He smiled a little bit more widely. “Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

Dean blinked, and then a small smile crossed his lips. “Why, Mister Novak, are you propositioning me?” He chuckled, low and dirty. “Because if you are, it’s working.”

The smile on Cas’ face a moment later was predatory in a way he hadn’t been all evening. Dean shivered. All the hesitancy was gone from his face, and he nodded. “I most certainly am, Mister Winchester.” He waved the waitress over, and passed her their meal vouchers and his card to cover their drinks. She was back a minute later, and Dean dropped some money on the table for a tip as she handed Cas their receipt.

“Happy New year,” he said to her, mouth dry. It had been a long time since he’d gone home with a stranger with this express purpose. He definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this, though really, he didn’t want to be any drunker. No, with Cas’ blue eyes burning into him, he could admit that he didn’t want to miss a minute of this.

She smiled at him, but he had eyes only for Cas, and stood up behind him as the other man shouldered his laptop bag. “Come, Dean,” he said, his voice low now, enticing. “The shuttle leaves every fifteen minutes, I believe.”

 

“After you, Cas,” he said, matching his tone. They didn’t speak as they walked through the crowds down to the exits where the shuttles would pick them up, but they bumped shoulders and once, when people got too far between them, Dean felt Cas tangle fingers with him to guide him through the surge. It was nice.

The wait for the shuttle buzzed with anticipation, amped up from dinner. Dean’s skin practically itched, and finally he gave in to the urge to tangle their fingers together again. Cas gave the driver the name of their hotel, and they stood together at the back, sharing a balance pole with their hands touching. Dean’s eyes were glued to Cas’ lips, the way he licked them, plump and moist. They would taste like beer, Dean knew, and the steak Cas had eaten for dinner.

“I am going to take you apart,” Castiel murmured, low enough Dean was the only one who could hear. “And put you back together.” His hand stroked across Dean’s fingers with purpose, heat pooling in his belly. “I have been told I am very good with my hands.”

Dean swallowed. “I look forward to testing that,” he responded in kind. The shuttle rolled to a stop before he could continue, and this time Castiel took his hand with intent. They grabbed their bags from the rack at the door and stepped off into the cold. The line in the lobby was long, but Dean barely noticed, because now Castiel was pressed against his side, hot and solid.  
The time it took to check in and get to their room passed in a blur, culminating in their bags hitting the floor of their third floor room with twin thumps. Castiel pushed Dean against the door as soon as it closed, pressing their lips together without hesitation. “You taste good,” he murmured against Dean’s mouth. “I want to take your shirt off. Can I?”

Caught off guard by the kiss, but _so_ on board, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” He fumbled at Cas’ waist, untucking his shirt. He rucked his hand up underneath Cas’ shirt, feeling smooth skin. Hands slid under Dean’s shirt, tweaking his nipple roughly. 

“Bed,” Cas murmured huskily, breaking the kiss long enough to get Dean’s shirt over his head. He tossed the fabric aside and then tugged Dean toward the bed. They tumbled forward, landing on the comforter with a muffled thump. Cas reveled in the feeling of Dean’s solid body above him. It felt good, softened a little by the alcohol and smoothed by the good conversation. 

Dean let Cas pin him, opening his mouth to Cas’ increasingly demanding kisses. “Damn, Cas,” he muttered breathlessly. Cas grinned predatorily, rolling his hips against Dean’s and swallowing his moan. Dean’s hardness pressed against his thigh. 

“Let me hear you, Dean,” Cas said in his ear, voice barely above a growl. “I want to…” He pressed against him again, and Dean mewled again. “Dean…”

Dean scrabbled for Cas’ buttons, opening it and running frantic hands across his chest. “Fuck, Cas… You’re so…” He kissed him again, groaning in pleasure as Cas kissed him again. 

Castiel pinned Dean’s hands again, and began to mouth down his neck. “Dean, I want to touch you,” he murmured, grinding down against him and then biting at Dean’s lips. The other man nodded, a tad frantic, and arched into Cas’ touch. 

Cas took the momentary stillness to his advantage, popping both their buttons and tugging at their jeans. Dean wiggled with him, helping get everything down. They both kicked off their pants, taking shoes and socks with them, and Cas leaned over Dean, his tie trailing across his chest. “Much better,” he said, sliding a hand between them to grasp Dean’s length. He reveled in the smooth heat, the way Dean gasped when he felt fingers close around him.

“Condoms?” Cas couldn’t help the slightly hopeful tone to his voice, but Dean shook his head. 

“Naw… Wasn’t gonna need ‘em.” Dean’s voice was breathless, and he arched up into Cas’ loose, dry hold. “Just… This… This is good.”

Cas huffed out a breath, releasing Dean and pressing a few more kisses to his jaw. “Let me get the lotion from the sink,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “We’ll both be a little more comfortable.”

Dean groaned his disappointment at Cas’ abandonment, but propped his head up on an elbow to watch him pad over to the sink and the small basket of toiletries there, returning with unscented lotion in one hand. His erection hadn’t flagged in the brief time he was gone, and he was _definitely_ predatory as he returned to Dean’s side. “Now… where were we?”

Dean smiled, spreading his legs as Cas swung a leg over him. “Damn,” he breathed. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Cas.” His white shirt hung open from his shoulders, red tie loose and wanton around his neck now. His words were lost when Cas purposely ground their groins together, reducing Dean to just vocalizing another moan.

“You are quite attractive yourself,” Cas said, noting the flush on Dean’s face that extended down to his smooth chest. He popped the cap on the lotion, squirting a generous amount onto his palm before dropping the bottle to the side. He rubbed his hands together to warm it, then reached down to wrap their lengths together again.

He leaned down and pinned Dean’s hands again. It felt so good, so powerful to have someone as strong as Dean so clearly letting Cas have his way. Of course, it wasn’t _all_ ‘as Cas liked it’, because Dean rolled up into each stroke, meeting him pace for pace.

Their conversation devolved into a medley of ‘yes’, ‘fuck’, ‘there, _right_ there,’ and ‘more’, interspersed with nips and demanding kisses. Somehow they seemed to be communicating just fine, and Dean’s hands were finally freed to wander up under Cas’ shirt.

They grew more frantic, their matched pace falling away into rutting together. Dean came first, with a cry muffled by Cas’ mouth. Moments later, Cas followed with a deep groan. Lights flashed through the curtains, lighting the room in strips of red, green, purple. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, then rolled to the side to take his weight off Dean. As he did so, he huffed out a laugh. “I think we missed the ball dropping.” He said breathlessly.

Dean gaped at him for a second before breaking out into his own laughter. He was a bit chilly, now, and definitely sticky, but somehow he didn’t care. “I dunno,” he said with a grin. “All the balls I cared about dropped just fine.”

Cas laughed as well, and leaned over for another lazy kiss that swiftly turned into two, three more. “Agreed,” he said, shaking his head. Another few more kisses, while his hands trailed lazy stripes up and down Dean’s arms. “Happy New Year, Dean,” he said softly, and Dean smiled.

“Happy New Year, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:  
> it's new year's eve  
> it's somewhere cold and snowing and it's a bad night to be out but it's NYE  
> Dean has a relationship with another man  
> but he's stuck in somewhere... and meets Cas who's also with someone else  
> neither is in a committed relationship, but they are dating others  
> except it's NYE and they're stuck together in the wrong place at the right time


End file.
